Stranded
by WeisheitLass
Summary: CURRENTLY GOING THROUGH RE-WRITE! It's been two years since Link defeated Demise. The Surface below was never populated. Skyloft is at peace. One day Link goes out on a joy ride on his Loftwing, enjoying his birthday. When he finds a girl stranded on an island, two worlds change, and one future is made. ZeLink, Oneshot


**Yaaahhhhh! ZeLink fluff! I started Kid Icarus: Uprising today! Woohoo! **

**TO CLARIFY: I've been told the story is kind of confusing. What happened, is this:**

**Link battled Demise and won. **

**The monsters vanished, yet the surface was deemed unsafe for Hylian populating.**

**Everyone remained in Skyloft. (YES, this DOES mess up the timeline, but this is a fanfiction, so I can do what I want! *evil laughter* XD)**

**Zelda goes down to the Surface, much to her fathers distress.**

**Any way, I do not own the Legend of Zelda. If I did, Ganondorf's nose would be a boss. I mean a boss you fight. Not like #boss.**

**Ganondorf's nose-**** *\/***

**Link POV**

I silently laughed as wind blew through my hair, my loftwings wings beating by my sides, and my heart pounding with adrenaline. Skyloft had been at peace for two years, and all was well.

My best-friend-for-life, Zelda, went down to the surface every now and then. She had been down for a year and a half now, but nobody thought it was odd.

Pipit and Karane were still dating, with minimal arguments, of course.

Beedle still got upset if you went to his shop and didn't buy anything. Even when I went to visit him, he'd still kick me out when I didn't buy anything.

The bazaar still ran strong.

All was well.

I grinned to myself as an idea popped into my head. I nudged my bird- no, my partner- to go faster. We shot up into the sky like a speeding arrow*** **dived back down. I couldn't help but laugh again. _If only Zelda was here..._ I thought. Oh well. Maybe I should invite her to ride loftwings with me some day... That would be nice. I was jerked out of my day dreaming, which I tend to do often, as my loftwing shrieked. We were, at most, 50 to 60 feet above the clouds. My eyes widened, and my crimson loftwing shrieked again. I tugged at the fur on my loftwings shoulders, sharply pulling to a rough stop. We had barely made it. I don't know how thick the clouds are, but if we had gone through them, my loftwing would most likely have let me fall. At least I still have my sail-cloth.

I was soaring past some small floating islands when I saw a curious sight. There was a _girl_ on the island. I frowned, confused. This was one of the outer islands of Skyloft. Nobody goes there, not even me. Today was only an exception because it's my birthday. I didn't have anything to do, so I rode harder and faster today.

Little did I know, I was about to receive the best birthday present I would ever get.

I swooped down onto the island and gazed around. A small river ran through it, and there were a few trees. I smiled slightly to myself. I _still_ wasn't used to the lack of birds and trees. There had been a bunch on the Surface. Just thinking of the Surface made the balloon of happiness inside me deflate a little.

I hopped off my Loftwing and approached the girl.

She was wearing a tattered blue dress that had a rather homemade look to it. It was light blue, wrapped around her upper body and flowing around her legs. It reached her knees. Her hair was long, blond, and messy, with beautiful wildflowers strewn through it. Her eyes were startling blue and oddly familiar. She was pitifully skinny. My heart tore itself to shreds at the sight of her.

"Link?" The girl whispered, her voice hoarse.

I took a cautious step forward, narrowing my eyes at the girl. _Oh my Hylia._

It was Zelda!

My heart fluttering, I mouthed her name, and Zelda's still beautiful face broke out in delight.

"Link!" She cried, dashing over to me. The second she reached my, her thin arms were immediately wrapped around me. She started sobbing into my chest, each sob more heartbreaking than the last. I wrapped my arms around her frail body, pulling her closer.

"Link! I'm s-so glad you-you were ab-b-b-ble to f-f-f-f-f-find me-e-e!" She sobbed. I smiled down at her and mouthed, _Let's sit down._ Zelda nodded.

I cocked my head to the side, letting my eyes do the talking. _What happened?_

Zelda sniffed and said, "I was riding my Loftwing around. I got off on that island-" She motioned to an island slightly above the one they were currently on, "- to pick flowers for y- someone and apples for my father and the town. When I dropped down and whistled for my Loftwing, she didn't come. I fell onto this island."

I smiled down at her, understanding in my gaze. We sat there, my arms still wrapped around Zelda, Zelda head resting on my shoulder. There was silence until Zelda whispered, "I wanted somebody to come rescue me. But I wanted to see you more."

She turned around, still in my arms.

_Oh my Hylia._ I thought again. _Help me, _Goddess_._ My heart was pumping, and I'm pretty sure my face was bright red.

Zelda leaned in closer and closer. Our lips met. Her lips were soft and tasted slightly of apples.

Zelda's eyes closed, and after a few seconds, mine did to. We sat there for a few more seconds, kept together by something more than friendship, then broke apart.

Zelda looked up at me, her face slightly pink. "So…" She said. "Should we go back to Skyloft?"

I nodded, wrapping one of my arms around her waist as we got up on to my loftwing. I had to lift her, as she was so weak. But that was easy, because she was so light.

The loftwing ride was one of the best I'd ever had. The girl I loved was sitting in front of me, laughing as we rode. My thoughts were jumbled and confused. I really didn't know what to do. I wanted to tell her I love her, but I did not have the voice to tell her.

When we got back, we went to the top of the waterfall. We stood in silence. During that silence, I decided to tell her. I reached out my arm to touch her shoulder, but she turned around. "Link," Zelda whispered. "There is something I have been wanting to tell you." I nodded, signaling her to go on. _Is she going to say..? _"I…" She hesitated. "I love you."

I nodded, trying to let my eyes do the talking. _I love you to._ They read. Summoning my courage, I pushed I gently pushed my face closer. We kissed for the second time that day, but this one was something more.

_This,_ I thought, _is true love's_*****_ kiss._

Needless to say, we were together forever.

**1) I'm assuming they don't have bullets in Skyloft, so I said arrow.**

**2) I think it's love's, not loves.**

**This might be a little short, you know, cause I can't see what it'll look like when it's posted. I might add to it someday, you never know. I think it's sweet! ^-^ Anyway, R&R! (I think it means read and review. Tell me other wise if it doesn't) Thanks!**


End file.
